Révélations
by alexiel2001
Summary: Après des années de haine, Chloé découvre le grand secret de Lex Luthor. Chlex


**Révélation**

**Note :** Voilà juste un petit one-shot pour le plaisir.  
Attention pour les fans de Lex, il en prend un peu plein la tronche.  
Merci à Winnie pour sa relecture et spécial dédicace pour elle, puisque je sais qu'elle adore les Lex super pignoufs !

Enjoy !

Chloé avait enfin réussi, elle tenait enfin la preuve qu'elle cherchait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle suivait cet imbécile, afin de trouver la preuve qu'il trompait son épouse. Et quelle preuve ! Malcom Dundey, riche et influent notable de Metropolis, se trouvait actuellement à quatre pattes, à moitié nu et tout harnaché de cuir noir, tandis qu'une grande rousse fouettait sans merci son arrière train à l'aide d'une cravache, au bon milieu d'un club échangiste tendance sadomasochiste en vogue de Metropolis. Madame Dundey allait être ravie, elle avait désormais la preuve de l'infidélité de son mari, ce qui allait lui permettre d'obtenir une pension plus que correcte lors du divorce, voir même de faire un peu chanter son cher mari, s'il ne voulait pas que toute la bonne société metropolitaine apprenne ses penchants.  
Chloé détestait son travail, bien qu'elle y excellait et qu'elle fut très bien rémunérée. Mais jouer les détectives privés et enquêter sur des adultères et autres histoires sordides, ça n'était pas vraiment ce que Chloé avait envisagé comme plan de carrière, mais après que Lex l'ait eu fait renvoyer du Daily Planet, personne n'avait plus voulu l'embaucher, par peur de se le mettre à dos. Et donc Chloé s'était retrouvée à faire un boulot qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais pour lequel elle avait certaines compétences.  
Et elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle le vit, affalé dans une banquette, une petite blonde sur les genoux et clairement ivre. Chloé savait qu'elle aurait du fuir dés l'instant où elle l'avait aperçu, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher.

Lex observa la petite blonde assise sur ses genoux, elle lui rappelait Chloé. Et Lex n'avait pas envie de se rappeler Chloé, il n'aimait pas se rappeler Chloé. Cela faisait des années que Lex se noyait dans tous ce qu'il pouvait, travail, alcool, femmes et même parfois drogues, pour éviter de penser à elle, ça n'était pas pour qu'une greluche quelconque, ramène à sa mémoire, la seul chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.  
- Chloé !  
- Moi c'est Dina, mais tu peux m'appeler Chloé si ça t'amuse mon poulet !  
- Silence.  
Elle se tut immédiatement, le club était rempli de cinglés qui lui demandaient tout sortes de "services" et elle avait appris à obéir.  
- Ça t'amuse, hein ! De venir me hanter.  
Dina haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien.  
- J'aurais tout donné pour toi, mais non, toi tu n'en avais que pour Clark. Le grand, le beau, le si gentil Clark.  
Il eut un reniflement méprisant.  
- Clark, Clark, Clark, tu n'as jamais eu que ce mot là à la bouche. Je me déplace jusque dans le Yukon, pour venir te chercher, alors que tu avais disparue de la surface de la terre, pour réapparaître mystérieusement à des milliers de kilomètres de là, quelques heures plus tard. Mais toi le premier mot que tu as prononcé Clark !  
Il but une rasade de ce qui semblait être du whisky.  
- Malgré tous ce qu'il a pu te faire, tu n'as toujours vu que lui. Il t'a trahie, trompée, traiter comme une moins que rien, mais toi, toi, tu lui ais toujours rester fidèle. Alors qu'il ne m'a fallu que d'une erreur pour que tu me tournes le dos,  
Il fit une nouvelle pause.  
- Bon c'est vrai, j'ai été loin d'être parfait et j'ai fait des erreurs, mais même quand j'essayais de bien faire, ça n'allait pas. Quoique je fasse, tu t'es toujours imaginé que j'avais des motifs cachés ou que j'agissais par intérêt. Et donc tu prenais le parti de Clark, encore et encore.  
La blonde Dina avait l'air clairement perdue et sans doute se demandait-elle sur quel cinglé elle était tombée.  
- Euh ! Je crois que je vais te laisser.  
Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Lex l'agrippa violemment par le bras.  
- Ha, non ! Ça serait trop facile. Tu vas m'écouter et jusqu'au bout.  
On pouvait lire désormais un semblant de crainte dans les yeux de Dina.  
- Mais tu n'as jamais rien su voir, trop aveuglé que tu l'étais par Clark. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai prit moi même la peine de t'injecter l'antidote au poison de ces femmes chauve-souris ? Tu as une idée du souci, que je me suis fait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et que crois-tu que j'ai pu ressentir, lorsque le premier mot que tu as prononcé en reprenant connaissance, ça a été son nom ? Mais non il ne pouvait pas te venir à l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse t'être venu en aide.  
Il eut un nouveau reniflement méprisant.  
- J'aurais pu mettre le monde à tes pieds, si tu m'avais laissé faire. Mais non, tu n'as jamais vu que comme l'ennemi, comme celui qui voulait te nuire, alors que c'était tout le contraire. D'accord, j'admets ne pas m'être toujours très bien comporté avec toi. Surtout après cet été là je n'aurais pas du t'ignorer comme je l'ai fais, surtout après que tu es pris tous les risques pour m'aider dans ce procès contre mon père. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai été lâche et après m'être rapproché de toi, j'ai pris peur. Et puis c'était dangereux si mon père avait compris que tu comptais plus pour moi que comme un simple pion dans la guerre qui nous opposait tous les deux, tu aurais été en danger, encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà.  
Chloé bouillait de rage pour des dizaines de raisons différentes. Comment cet enfoiré osait prétendre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait tenté de la tuer, avait fait des expériences sur elle et sa mère, l'avait privée du job de ses rôles et tentait depuis des années de détruire celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. En plus il osait déballer tous ça à une obscure pétasse, qu'il avait le culot de prendre pour elle. Pétasse, qui n'avait plus l'air d'être très à l'aise, on pouvait même dire que la peur se lisait de plus en plus clairement sur son visage.  
- Puis les choses sont allées de pire en pire. Plus tu t'éloignais de moi, plus je cherchais à te faire souffrir et plus tu me haïssais, un véritable cercle vicieux. C'est uniquement à cause de toi, si j'ai fait la cour à Lana. Au début, je cherchais juste à t'oublier et Lana était comme qui dirait sur mon chemin. Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était un bon moyen de me venger de Clark, voler l'amour de sa vie, comme il avait volé le mien. Et si je pouvais te faire souffrir au passage, ça n'en était que mieux. Et ça m'a mené où ? Nulle part, ma vie n'en a été que plus désastreuse. Même mon père, qui était pourtant loin d'être un sain, à finit par avoir peur de moi.  
Il avala un autre verre de whisky. Il ne semblait plus très loin du coma éthylique et Dina profita de sa quasi-inconscience pour filer discrètement.  
Chloé n'y tient plus, elle se planta devant Lex et lui flanqua une gifle pour le réveiller.  
- Debout Luthor !  
Lex ouvrit un œil. Une petite brune furieuse se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle avait un air familier. Il la regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
- Et merde !

Le lendemain Lex se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable, comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait autant, autrement dit au moins deux fois par semaine. Il tendit la main en direction de sa table de nuit, pour y prendre l'aspirine qui devait normalement s'y trouver. Il en avala deux, avant de rouler sur le dos. Quelques images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il grogna. Il avait déballer ses "problèmes" avec Chloé à une blonde totalement inconnue, qui avait du le prendre pour un dangereux cinglé. Bah, elle n'était pas la première, ni vraisemblablement la dernière.  
De toute façon, cela faisait des années qu'il avait sombrer dans les pires excès et ça n'était pas demain que ça risquait de changer.  
Il se leva, prit une douche rapide, histoire de se réveiller, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour y prendre un café, seule denrée qu'il pouvait avaler pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'après le troisième que Lex remarqua la silhouette roulée en boule sur son canapé. Et en plus, il n'en avait ramener une autre avec lui et il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir rencontrer une autre femme, après celle qu'il avait prit pour Chloé Décidément il était de plus pathétique, un de ces quatre matins, on allait le retrouver mort, imbibe d'alcool, dans une situation ridicule ou humiliante, histoire de finir son histoire en beauté. Il se rapprocha de la silhouette du canapé. Visiblement, c'était une femme, brune semblait-il et qui avait quelque chose de familier. Lex eut un flash, avant de sombrer la veille au soir, il se souvenait d'une petite brune, furieuse et familière. Il se rapprocha encore. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une brune, elle portait une perruque. Il la souleva. Dessous se trouvaient une masse de cheveux blond et la courbe d'un visage bien plus que familier.  
Lex inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois afin de ne pas céder à la panique. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Chloé sa Chloé la déesse de ses nuits, le centre de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars, celle qu'il avait aimée haït et qu'il aimait probablement encore et ce pour le restant de ses jours, dormait paisiblement sur son canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait la bon sang ! Comment diable avait-elle atterri là ?  
Soudain, une crainte sourde s'empara de lui. Et si elle avait assisté à son "brillant" monologue de la veille ? C'était une catastrophe. Il devait fuir. Prendre le premier avion et partir très loin, là où il ne risquait pas de tomber sur elle, d'aucune façon que ce soit. L'Argentine ne possédait pas de traiter d'extradition avec les États-Unis, n'est-ce pas.  
Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions et autres combats intérieurs, qu'il ne la vit pas se réveiller.  
- Lex !  
Il sursauta. En cette instant la voix de Chloé tenait plus de l'aboiement que de la voix douce et sensuelle qu'il se rappelait.  
- Chloé !  
Il afficha un sourire crispé et peu sûr de lui qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin je veux dire, tu aurais la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à dormir sur mon canapé ?  
Chloé devait être en train d'halluciner grave, elle avait prit des champignons ou un truc dans le genre. Parce que le Lex qui était devant elle n'avait rien du super méchant homme d'affaires, conspirateurs, savant fou, mangeur de bébé qu'il était sensé être, mais tenait plus de la mauviette.  
- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton canapé ? C'est moi qui est eu la bonté de te ramener hier soir, alors que tu étais ivre mort, à la limite du coma éthylique. Alors pour commencer tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de me remercier.  
Il baissa la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute.  
- Merci Chloé !  
Finalement, ça risquait d'être marrant ce petit jeu.  
- Et puisqu'on parle d'hier soir, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette série d'ineptie que tu as débiter à cette greluche blonde que tu as osé prendre pour moi.  
Et merde, elle avait tout entendu et ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui avoir plu. D'un autre côté, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras en lui déclarant un amour immortel. Hum, on pouvait rêver.  
- Tu sais, j'étais saoul, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai pu dire et je dis beaucoup de connerie que j'ai trop bu.  
Il lui offrit un autre sourire un peu miteux. Elle l'attrapa par le col pour le ramener à sa hauteur.  
- Te fout pas de ma gueule, Lex. Il avait l'air bien roder ton petit discours, quelque chose me dit que c'est pas la première fois que tu le débitais, alors j'attends des explications.  
Il déglutit, se redressa et tenta de retrouver un semblant de dignité.  
- Très bien assieds toi.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, manifestement tu as tout entendu hier.  
- Attends, attends, attends. Que je comprenne bien, tu m'as pourrie la vie toutes ses années, parce que tu étais amoureux de moi et que moi non, c'est bien ça que tu es en train de me dire.  
Aller, Lex soit fort.  
- Oui !  
- Non, mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve ! Mais c'est pas possible, il te manque une case ou quoi ? Premièrement, comment je pouvais le deviner moi ? Tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraître et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas devin ! Et deuxièmement, c'est quoi cette réaction de sale gosse de riche pourri gâté de mes deux ? Je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne l'aura ? On t'as déjà dis non Lex ?  
- Euh, non.  
- Non, mais je rêve, c'est pas possible. Je vais me réveiller dix ans en arrière et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
- Chloé ?  
- QUOI ?  
- Je t'aime.  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
- Quoi ? Tu m'as reprocher de ne jamais te l'avoir dis, maintenant, c'est fait.  
- Crétin.  
- Ça va je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.  
- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ? On oublie tout et on retourne à notre vie ?  
Ou alors on s'enferme dans ma chambre et on fait l'amour pendant des jours. On as bien le droit de rêver, non ?  
Retour du regard, furieux.  
- T'espères quand même pas que je vais oublier que tu as ruiné ma vie parce que personne ne t'a jamais dit non. D'la merde !  
- Alors tu veux quoi ? Que je te rende ta place au Planet.  
Il était peut-être un peu crétin, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide, il savait que de tous les coups qu'il lui avait porté celui-là avait été le pire.  
- Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte, que d'accepter quelque chose venant de toi.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme si de rien était, hein, puisque tu ne veux rien de moi. Si je te propose quoique ce soit tu vas dire non parce que ça vient de moi. Donc on est un peu dans une impasse.  
Chloé grogna, il avait raison cet imbécile. Pour une fois.  
- Mouais pas faux. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer aussi facilement mon p'tit père.  
- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais, je ne peux rien te proposer de mieux.  
- Tout ce que je veux !  
Il sentait venir le piège gros comme une maison, mais il ne pouvait, enfin ne voulait, rien faire d'autres que de foncer droit dedans.  
- Tout.  
- Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir.  
Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se retourna avant de sortir.  
- Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu t'avisais d'essayer de me doubler...  
Et elle partit.

Chloé devait le reconnaître, elle avait peut-être un peu abusé de la situation. Elle avait exigé de Lex les choses les plus folles et il avait obtempéré à tel point que la ligue des justiciers au grand complet se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête et s'il n'avait pas fondu un plomb. Il avait fait des excuses publiques à Superman et promit de ne plus tenter quoique ce soit contre lui. Il avait démantelé la plupart des branches criminelles de son organisation. Il avait fait cesser toutes ses expérimentations sur les mutants et ses recherches militaires, pour entamer des recherches médicales utiles. Elle l'avait obligé à financer toutes sortes d'actions de bienfaisances. Et, à la grande surprise de Chloé il avait obéi à tout, sans jamais protester ou même râler. Chloé commençait à se demander, s'il ne disait pas la vérité quand il disait qu'il l'aimait. Si c'était le cas, cet abrutit d'imbécile de crétin de demeuré avait vraiment agit n'importe comment.

Lorsque Lex vit Chloé entrer dans son bureau, il savait qu'il y aurait des problèmes en perspective. Il y avait toujours des problèmes quand il voyait Chloé Il avait déjà restructuré tout son empire, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus.  
- Bonjour Chloé  
Elle s'assit en face de lui.  
- Bonjour.  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui.  
- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.  
- Une dernière ?  
- Oui, la dernière.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je veux que tu me prouves que tu as dis vrai.  
- Quand ça ?  
- Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais.  
- Oh.  
Merde. Comment il allait faire ça, lui. Il savait déjà que tout ce que l'argent ou le pouvoir pouvait amener ne l'impressionnerait pas. Et il avait fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Une bonne action supplémentaire ne l'impressionnerait pas. Une déclaration d'amour avait peu de chance de fonctionner, vu qu'elle avait tendance à ne pas croire ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Ne disait-on pas que les actes étaient plus parlant que les mots ? Il se leva, incita Chloé à faire de même et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensé en cet instant et l'embrassa.  
Elle l'avait vu venir une demie seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser, mais il était plus puissant qu'elle. Et puis, dans le fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se débattre. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans son baiser... Oh seigneur, il l'aimait vraiment !  
Ils finirent pas se séparer au terme d'un baiser qu'ils leur avaient paru durer une seconde et une éternité. Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et, sans qu'il n'ait pu le voir venir, Chloé mit une grande droite à Lex.  
- Crétin !  
Et Lex n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle était sortie, comme une fusée, de son bureau.

Il l'avait vraiment perdue cette fois. Aller comprendre pourquoi, mais tout au fond de lui, il avait toujours gardé une minuscule lueur d'espoir, mais tout était désormais terminé, il l'avait perdue pour de bon. Et maintenant, il était allongé sur l'une de ses descentes de lit à regarder les jolies lumières, qui dansaient au plafond.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça. À cause de cet imbécile, ils avaient perdu 10 ans. Dieu qu'elle avait pu l'aimer, elle était tombée sous son charme dès la première minute, mais si elle avait mit longtemps avant de se l'avouer. Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux été et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Chloé avait alors cru que peut-être quelque chose était possible. Et puis Lex s'était éloigné. À l'époque, Chloé avait supputé qu'il agissait à cause d'une raison stupide, du genre de celle qu'il avait donné à la gourdasse, qu'il avait osé prendre pour elle. Finalement les choses s'étaient emballées et elle s'était retrouvée prise dans la guerre entre Clark et Lex et ne voyant aucune raison valable de choisir celui de Lex, puisque cet abrutit congénital ne lui en avait pas donner, elle s'était rangée du côté de Clark et la guerre s'était installé.  
Résultat, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle agissait comme un zombie et voilà que maintenant elle était debout depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure, au pied de son immeuble. Elle profita de la sortie d'une femme pour entrer dans l'immeuble, sans vraiment savoir où tout ça allait la mener. Elle prit l'ascenseur, longea le couloir pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte de Lex. Qui était ouverte. Ouverte ? Elle la poussa doucement.  
- Lex ?  
Pas de réponse. Elle pénétra dans le hall, tout cela était plus qu'étrange. Lex était plutôt du genre prudent, voir limite paranoïaque et il laissait sa porte ouverte ?  
- Lex ?  
Toujours rien.

Elle finit par le trouver, inconscient, allongé au pied de son lit.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Lex !  
Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et tapota ses joues pour tenter de le réveiller. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit un moment avant de la reconnaître.  
- Oh ! Chloé ! Tu as vu les jolies lumières ?  
Ok. Il était complètement shooté. Et à bien y faire attention, il empestait l'alcool. Ce type était définitivement le plus grand des abrutis que la terre est porté, il avait du croire l'avoir perdue et il s'était noyé dans l'alcool et les drogues. Pathétique.  
- Bon aller, Lex. Debout !  
Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire se redresser et ne parvint pas à le faire aller plus loin que son lit.

Mais une fois qu'elle eut installé et allongé à peu près convenablement sur le lit, elle ne put se résigner à partir. Il ne lui serait pas non possible, ne serait-ce même que d'essayer de dormir. Elle se mit donc en tête de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, que Lex avait laissé dans un état déplorable. Ce type était vraiment une calamité.

Lex se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Et il avait soif, terriblement soif, sa gorge semblait s'être dessécher totalement. Il tenta de se redresser, oh seigneur, sa tête lui paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Il tendit une main vers la table de nuit pour allumer la lumière, mais au lieu de la lampe sa main rencontra un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Waouh, il avait vraiment été prévoyant sur ce coup-là.  
Après quelques minutes, il finit par réussir à s'extirper du lit, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Chloé s'était affalé sur le canapé, lorsqu'elle entendit de l'eau couler. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lex. Il n'était plus dans son lit. Elle en déduit qu'il devait être en train de prendre une douche. Il était encore tôt, peut-être pouvait-elle en profiter pour changer les draps, qui étaient vraiment dans un état lamentable, ainsi il pourrait se recoucher. Chloé doutait fort que Lex soit dans un très bon état et un peu de sommeil supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dire que Lex fut surpris de trouver Chloé en train de changer ses draps lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, était un euphémisme.  
- Chloé ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je change tes draps.  
- Merci, ça je vois mais encore ?  
- Personne ne t'as jamais dis que c'était dangereux de laisser sa porte grande ouverte ? Surtout quand on est en train de comater sur le sol de sa chambre, à peine conscient du monde qui vous entoure.  
Lex se dirigea vers elle et lui saisit le bras, pour l'obliger à lui faire face.  
- Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici.  
Sa voix était calme, douce, presque tendre.  
- Je sais pas.  
Il la blottit contre lui.  
- Dis moi, Chloé.  
- Je sais pas. Ça fait deux jours que je tourne à ressasser, ce... ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et j'ai juste atterri ici.  
Elle redressa la tête.  
- C'était quoi d'ailleurs ce petit délire, allongé par terre et voyant des lumières qui n'existe pas ?  
- Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal.  
- Non, pas possible. Ça t'arrive souvent de te saouler voir pire, jusqu'à l'inconscience.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour oublier. Pour t'oublier.  
- Imbécile.  
- Quoi ? Je pensais t'avoir définitivement perdue.  
- Si, t'avais agit comme il faut, il y a 10 ans, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si tu m'avais dis tout ce que tu as dit à l'autre pouf, il y a quelques années, les choses se seraient sûrement passées autrement. Peut-être qu'on serait marié aujourd'hui, avec des enfants ou des trucs du même genre.  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Si tu m'avais dit tout ça à l'époque, tu aurais su que moi aussi, j'avais des sentiments pour toi.  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Je t'aimais sombre abrutit.  
- Mais, mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ?  
- Duh ! Comment ça pourquoi ? Lex replace toi un peu dans le contexte, s'il te plait. J'étais une petite étudiante de Smallville, dont même Clark le gentil fermier du coin ne voulait pas, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que le grand, le beau, le célèbre Lex Luthor pouvait ne serait-ce que m'apprécier.  
- J'ai vraiment merdé, hein ?  
- Oh oui !  
- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Ça, c'est une bonne question.

Chloé savait parfaitement que malgré tous les changements que Lex avait opérés dernièrement, jamais la ligue ne le laisserait en paix. S'il voulait pouvoir finir sa vie tranquille, il lui faudrait disparaître. La question était de savoir si elle voulait le suivre. Hormis Lois, elle n'avait plus vraiment d'attache, son père était mort, il y a quelques années et elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait des amis à son travail. Mais de là à tout plaquer...

Tout ce que Lois avait reçu, c'était une lettre longue de plusieurs pages lui expliquant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien et que cette décision était la sienne et la sienne seule, puis Chloé avait littéralement disparu de la surface de la planète, et au même moment Lex Luthor en avait fait de même.

**Épilogue**

Il avait fallu des mois à Clark pour remonter la piste, pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé l'aide de la ligue ? Il l'ignorait. Et maintenant, il était sur une plage de la côte méditerranéenne et il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.  
Un rire d'enfant retentit. Une petite fille blonde aux reflets roux courrait les bras grands ouverts vers la mer.  
- Ally, fais attention ! Ne va pas tomber !  
Un couple, dont l'homme tenait une autre fillette plus jeune dans ses bras, la suivait plus lentement. Clark les reconnu instantanément. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien, cette petite silhouette blonde et cette grande silhouette chauve. Ils avaient donc bien fuit ensemble, leurs disparitions simultanées n'avaient donc pas étaient une coïncidence, comme beaucoup l'avait cru.  
Ils avaient l'air heureux très heureux même et quelque chose au fond de Clark lui avait dit qu'il en serait ainsi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à la ligue de ses recherches. Et s'il était venu jusqu'ici c'était juste pour s'assurer que ses suppositions étaient correctes. Il pouvait partir le cœur léger. Il rassurerait probablement Lois sur l'existence que menait sa cousine, mais cela s'arrêterait là. Ils les laisseraient en paix. Lex n'était plus un danger pour personne et remuer tout ça ne ferait que faire souffrir des gens, il valait mieux que le reste du monde le croie mort.  
Il ne les vit pas approcher trop perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Clark.  
Il regarda Chloé et lui sourit, mais il pouvait voir la crainte dans ses yeux. Il constata que Lex était resté en arrière.  
- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et c'est le cas. Ne craint rien, Lex est mort et enterré et il le restera. Remuer tout ça ne servirait pas à grand chose.  
- Qui d'autre est au courant ?  
- Personne. Je dirais probablement à ta cousine que tu vas bien et qu'elle ne doit pas se faire de soucis, mais rien de plus.  
Chloé fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo.  
- Tiens donne lui ça.  
- D'accord.  
Il le regarda en direction de Lex et lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit.  
- Bon, je vais y aller. Je suis content de t'avoir revu. Tu as des filles vraiment magnifiques. Adieu Chloé.  
- Adieu Clark et merci.  
Il s'envola, mais avant de disparaître totalement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette famille qui rentrait paisiblement chez elle.

- Papa, je peux avoir une glace ?  
- Bien sûr ma chérie.  
Chloé lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.  
- C'est six heures, c'est pas l'heure de manger une glace. En plus tu sais très bien qu'elle te demande à toi parce que tu lui dis toujours oui.  
- Mais enfin, Chloé pour une fois.  
- J'ai dis non.  
- Chlo...  
- Non.  
- Très bien.  
Chloé regarda sa fille faire une petite moue déçue, puis se tourna vers Lex. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle tenait ça de lui. Il n'avait aucune autorité et il n'avait jamais réussi à en avoir. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, elle pouvait en avoir pour deux. Elle savait que tout au fond de lui, Lex redoutait plus que tout de devenir comme son père et il compensait en étant le plus gros papa poule de la terre.  
- Mais vous pourrez en avoir pour le dessert.  
Un sourire s'étala sur le visage des trois enfants.  
- Je t'aime, Chloé.  
- Moi aussi, Lex, moi aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
